Goodbye
by Cullen-chan
Summary: GrimmIchi When Grimmjow thinks that his relationship with Ichigo could get Ichigo killed, he leaves. SONG FIC!


**GOODBYE**

**GRIMMICHI!**

**Um yeah, this a song fic. The song is at the end.**

**Me: I love GrimmxIchi, I mean come on… they are perfect for each other!**

**Szayel: I could simple fix master Kubo's thoughts so that GrimmxIchi is cannon.**

**Me: REALLY! WOOHOO…MAKE HIM GIVE BLEACH TO ME!**

***knock on the door***

**Me: *Answers the door***

**Police: We heard someone threaten Mr. Tite Kubo.**

**Me: IT WAS THE PINK HAIRED FREAK I SWEAR!**

**Szayel: WHAT, you turned me in!**

**Me: Sorry, I'll come bail you out later!**

**I don't own bleach or the song! NOW enjoy while I go bail Szayel out of jail!**

"Damn it Ichigo, why the hell would you tell your little friends about us? They are just going to go tell someone and then they will come after me" Grimmjow yelled pushing Ichigo into the wall next to his closet. Ichigo hit the corner and slid to the floor. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears from the impact of the blow. He looked up at his lover for some sort of pity, but got none. The teal haired man turned quickly and went out the window without even looking back.

**It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry**

Ichigo took a drag of the cigarette that was in his mouth as he walked down the street. He had his coat wrapped around him tightly, protecting him from the snow that was slowly falling. He heard the cars pass him and he heard the soft, also inaudible click of the street lights as they changed from red to green to yellow then back to red.

It had been three months since he saw his former arrancar lover. He knew he was mad, but Renji had figured it out on his own. He just agreed. He knew he should have told Grimmjow before it got back to him threw his friends, but he couldn't think of a way to come out and tell him.

When Ichigo got to the convenience store he walked slowly into the automatic doors, and into the warmth of the store. He saw his friends from Soul society behind the counter bantering about one thing or the other. Ichigo walked up to the counter and placed a couple yen on it.

"Two packs of cigs please." Ichigo said not looking at his friends. He had been ignoring them since Grimmjow said goodbye.

**Maybe I'm to blame  
or maybe were the same  
but either way I can't breathe  
either way I can't breathe**

"Of course Ichigo, where have you been? Everyone at school misses you and you are falling really far behind" Said Hanatorou, his eyes looking slightly sad at the teen. Pity was flaring in his spirit energy. He placed the boxes on the counter and counted the right amount of yen and placed the change back on the counter. Ichigo took it, and without even answering the question he left to return home.

When he got home, his father didn't try to attack him. He helped his son out of his coat and watched as the team carried himself up the stairs, looking like a whipped puppy.

Ichigo closed the door and slid down to the floor and covered his face. The tears that had been burning in his eyes the day after Grimmjow left were finally flowing out, letting the damn break.

He let out a howl of pain after he punched a hole in the wall, pretending it was Grimmjow's head. He pounded a few more times, but by the third howl of pain Isshin was there pulling him off the wall and holding him. Isshin tried his hardest to calm his hysterical son down. Ichigo finally gripped his father's shirt and cried into chest.

"I should I told him, I love him. Renji just figured it out. I never wanted to say goodbye. I'm sorry Grimmjow" Ichigo cried. Isshin pulled his son into a tight hug and calmed him down until he passed out. When he was out Isshin pulled him to the bed and laid him there.

"I know what it is like to lose the one you love, son. You have a chance to save your relationship though. Please try" Isshin said, pushing the hair out of his son's eyes as he left.

**All I had to say is goodbye  
we're better off this way  
we're better off this way**

Grimmjow watched from outside the window as his former lover had a break down. His down ached for him to go through the window and pull the teen into his arms and tell him he was sorry, but he knew that if he did that Ichigo would just be another target. Aizen would find out and use Ichigo to get Grimmjow to do what ever he wanted.

The truth was Grimmjow could care less if everyone in soul society knew about him and Ichigo being a couple, two passionate lovers. He just didn't want it to get beaten out of them. If they knew Aizen could beat them into telling him every bit of information that he wanted, and in the end Ichigo might be killed as a joke to entertain Aizen.

Grimmjow waited for the man to leave the sleeping Ichigo before he went through the window. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo softly, as he interlaced there fingers.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but it better this way. Goodbye" Grimmjow said and he left the sleeping teen for the last time.

**I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything were been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by**

"Mr. Kurosaki, your grades have been slipping tremendously. Is there a problem at home, do you not understand" The school counselor asked looking at Ichigo's file. Ichigo sighed and didn't look the women in the eyes.

"Everything is fine; I'm just having some personal issues that I don't feel like talking about." He said. The women sighed and closed the folder.

"If your grades don't get better, you could be repeating your junior year, do we understand each other" she said. Ichigo growled and shot out of his seat and out of the door. He ran past a group of his friends on his way to the roof. Renji watched him and then excused himself from the group. He followed Ichigo quietly, so the teen wouldn't freak.

When Renji opened the roof door, he was slightly blinded by the sunlight, but then saw his friend looking at the city that could be seen in the far distance. Ichigo's fingers were looped into the fence; he was holding it so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"You know Renji, sometimes I hate him. I hate him for leaving me for a reason that made no sense. So what if Soul society knew, what if Aizen knew. I loved, no love him. I wouldn't care if Aizen stabbed me in the heart, I would take the pain for him. That's why I only sometimes hate him, because the other times I hate myself for not even trying to stop him, for not telling him sooner, for not telling him that I love him before he left" Ichigo said looking at his red haired friend. The tattooed teen wrapped his arm around the Vizard.

"Ichigo, he must have had a reason. I mean come on, when you guys would go off to fight neither of you would comeback with a cut of a bruise, well except for the hickeys you got. Also I saw you that night you guys had a date, the one no one was to know about. You looked at him as if he was the best person in the world and he looked at you as if you were the only one in the room. I didn't say anything because it was your business, but if you want I could get a grant to go to Hueco Mundo." Renji said. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"If he really wants to be with me, he will come here to get me" Ichigo said sadly as he turned to enter the school at the sound of the bell.

**All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way  
All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way**

"Ichigo walked around the city, looking into stores, seeing shit shop (1) and expensive store alike. He didn't plan on going into any of them; he just needed a break from his house. After the incident with his dad, it had been awkward to be around him, not that his hair brain father would ever notice. He kept walking until he got to a shop that he and Grimmjow had been into when Grimmjow had insisted on their date. He walked into it slowly and noticed no one was behind the counter. He walked around and smiled at some of the items. The shop was a simple store, mostly knick knacks and such. It was really a souvenir shop for tourist that came to the city. He picked up the small statue that Grimmjow had joked about when they had gotten there the first time.

**~FLASH BACK~**

"Oi Ichi look at this" Grimmjow motioned to the orange haired teen. Ichigo walked over to see Grimmjow holding a little statue. It was a simple statue. There was a adult looking black cat, two small cats playing, one blonde the other black and then off to the side was a orange haired cat nuzzling a white cat with blue eyes. Ichigo laughed and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist as he looked at the statue.

"It's my family" Ichigo said looking up at the arrancar. The arrancar had a smirk on his face as he looked back at the teen.

"You saying I'm your family(2), berry" Grimmjow said placing the statue down kissing the teen on the forehead.

"You are, if you want to be. I wouldn't mind" Ichigo said, closing his eyes as he leaned against his boyfriend's chest. He felt the rumble of laughter coming from the teal hair man.

"Of course I'll be your family, if you will be mine" Grimmjow said softly. Ichigo smiled and kissed him square on the lips.

"I'll always be your family Grimm, now and forever" Ichigo said hugging the man tighter.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Yeah, now and forever" Ichigo murmured to himself as he placed the statue down and went out of the store as fast as he could, tears starting to burn his eyes.

**And every, everything isn't only  
what it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
its time to say goodbye  
its time to say goodbye  
its time to say goodbye  
Goodbye**

Bye

Ichigo and the others ran threw Hueco Mundo as fast as they could on sand. They saw the castle of Aizen in the distance. To Ichigo it felt like they were never going to get there. The Shinigami could get there in seconds, but Chad and Uryu would be stuck out in the desert alone, and that was not a risk Ichigo was going to take.

He hated being here; he knew Grimmjow was inside the castle. It had been 6 months since they 'broke up'. He knew Grimmjow didn't want him anymore. If he had, he would have come back and kissed him, held him and made love to him like he did every time they got into a small fight. The things that made it worse was that when they were done making love and cuddling (3), Ichigo would always say he loved Grimmjow before he fell asleep, but Grimmjow would never say it; As much as it pained him.

They were almost to the castle when they saw a group of hollows waiting for them, their leader was Grimmjow. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. What shocked the group was that he didn't have his crazy smile on that he always had before a fight.

"You guys get the hollows, I've got Grimmjow" Ichigo commanded loud enough for even Grimmjow to hear. Grimmjow nodded to his hollows and started to walk off to get away from the fight. Ichigo followed him, anger fueling his every move. He pulled out his sword and took his stance in front of the arrancar.

"Ichigo I don't want to fight you. You can kill me, but I don't want to fight you" Grimmjow said never taking his eyes off the ground or his hands out of his pockets.

"Why did you leave, why didn't you stay with me. I loved, no I still love you. You left me, you said you would stay and be my family. Do you know what you did to me" Ichigo growled getting into the other mans face. Grimmjow looked up with sad eyes, eyes that caught the pissed teen of guard.

"I did it because I need to protect you. I couldn't let Aizen know, if he knew he would kill you just as a joke to himself and a way to make be feel pain. I tried to come back, but the thought of you getting hurt because of me kept me away. I thought you would be better off without me. I thought I was a danger to you. I'm sorry"

**Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong**

"Idiot, I can take care of myself, do you really think that I would let anyone take you from me, I would die for you. Why didn't you tell me why you were leaving, instead of you were pissed because Renji knew. I thought you didn't want me. I thought you hated me" Ichigo growled, looking at the ground, tears filling his eyes. He grabbed the front of Grimmjow's shirt and pulled himself until he was crying on the arrancar's bare chest.

"I thought you would get over me this way, I thought if you were made enough you would hate me and try to find someone better. I'm sorry I was wrong" Grimmjow said, slowly wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

**Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong**

"I knew I should of come to get you, you big idiot" Ichigo said looking up at the man. Grimmjow smiled and leaned down until their foreheads were touching. Ichigo closed his eyes and pushed back softly.

"I love you Grimmjow, I know you wont say it back, but I want you to know how I fell" Ichigo said, laying his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow pulled back until they were looking at each other face to face.

"What do you mean, I won't say it, I've said it every time you said it and even before that. When you would say it, I would say it right back. You never heard me because you would fall asleep right after. I said it when I woke up and even when I was awake during the night. Ichigo Kurosaki, I love you." Grimmjow said kissing the teen full on the lips. Ichigo kissed back and gasped when the arrancar pulled them as close as possible, making it easy for the teal haired arrancar to slip his tongue in.

**Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong**

The battle for dominance continued until they heard a female clear her throat. Ichigo and Grimmjow turned quickly around to stare at the raven haired girl who had her arms crossed and a warm smile on her face.

"It is really sweet that you two made up, but we have a friend to rescue and a few people to kill. Now let's go. I assume that you are on our side now, Grimmjow; we could really use your help." Rukia said stepping forward. Grimmjow put his hand out and shook the hand of the girl to show that they were a team. Ichigo smiled like and idiot as he leaned against Grimmjow.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I love you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"

**DONE!**

**WOOHOO…I like how this came out, even if it was kinda rushed.**

**Song: Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade xD**

**1): Um that is what my mom calls them. They are shops that have things no one needs, like a dollar store or the shops at beaches that sell the same thing as the one next door.**

**2): Umm…when I wrote this I came out weird. I meant like lover/ husband. It was kinda a marriage promise, without the ring or wedding. Not like I love you my brother now lets get busy in the ally.**

**3): Yes I can see Grimmjow cuddling! You can too if you think about it. He would be all cocky and an asshole to everyone, except for his lover *cough* Ichigo *cough***

**Love it, hate it, does it need work. Please tell me!**


End file.
